Blaue Blume
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Menjadi seorang istri dari wehrmacht memang bukan hal yang mudah. Setiap hari Ino selalu merasa gelisah. Bagaimana jika Shikamaru tewas di tangan Tentara Merah? Menjadi korban dari sang penguasa yang gemar berulah. Special fic for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typos, alter ego PoV, historical, contains rhymes etc**

**Pair: ShikaIno**

**Special fic for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

.

.

.

**November** **1941**

Butiran-butiran salju pertama mulai tercurah dari bumantara. Hembusan angin dingin kian rajin menyapa. Mengisyaratkan musim dingin telah hadir di pelupuk mata. Kaulangkahkan kakimu sembari menenteng keranjang belanja. Seulas senyum merepresentasi pribadimu yag lekat dengan kata ceria.

Kau memilah kentang yang akan kaubeli. Kau memang berencana menyajikannya dengan _wurst_ yang kausukai. Di tempat ini kaum wanita tampak mendominasi. Bukan saja karena kaum hawa yang menggemari transaksi jual beli, tapi sebagian besar lelaki di sini ini memang tengah membela negeri. Termasuk Nara Shikamaru, lelaki yang kaunikahi.

Nara Shikamaru bukan seorang Jerman. Ia seorang sersan Jepang yang tengah dialihtugaskan. Namun ia diikutsertakan dalam daftar _wehrmacht_ demi menganeksasi wilayah jajahan. Menjadi salah satu tumbal sang penguasa yang haus kekuasaan.

Dan ini sudah terlampau jauh dari waktu yang direncanakan. Sang pemimpin berkata Rusia akan tunduk pada pekan kedelapan. Namun realitanya tak sesuai angan. Ini sudah bulan kelima, tapi para _wehrmacht_ belum memetik kemenangan.

"_Frau_ Nara? Ah, _guten_ _morgen_," frasa _Deutch_ yang kurang fasih terdengar dari seorang gadis Asia. Kau mengenalinya sebagai Hinata, gadis berkebangsaan Jepang yang baru setahun menginjak bumi Eropa.

"_Guten_ _morgen_," kaubalas menyapa, "kau mencariku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Matamu melirik koran di tangannya demi melihat sebuah tajuk. Entah mengapa, kau kembali dihantui firasat buruk.

Pagi ini Rusia menarik mundur pasukan mereka di Siberia. Sebagai gantinya, mereka dialihtugaskan ke tiga areal utama. Moskva salah satunya. Tempat suamimu berada. Begitulah yang tercantum dalam koran yang dibawa Hinata.

Kauraih lembaran koran demi mendapat determinasi. Lingkar lazuardimu menelusuri rangkaian kata tanpa pretensi. Tentara Merah telah nyata-nyata mendapat tambahan pasukan dan amunisi. Seolah membuktikan superioritas mereka yang mumpuni.

"_Frau_ Nara tak perlu cemas. _Wehrmacht_ masih punya kesempatan untuk menang. Mereka telah berhasil menduduki kota Moskva." Hinata menunjuk entri berikutnya.

"Berpikirlah realistis, Hinata. Nasib baik Jerman telah tercuri saat bos menarik mundur sejumlah pasukan. Tentara Merah menjadi kuat dengan cepat. Musim dingin telah tiba. Kau pasti tahu apa artinya. Bahkan Napoleon Bonaparte dan pasukannya saja tak mampu menghalau 'Jenderal Musim Dingin' Rusia!" ucapmu sedikit emosi.

Kausadari gadis di hadapanmu terkejut. Setitik rasa bersalah muncul manakala kautahu ia menjadi sedikit takut. Kau pun tahu, tak seharusnya kau meluapkan emosimu yang tengah dilanda kecemasan akut.

"Maaf," ucapmu, "kontrol emosiku sedang tak baik akhir-akhir ini."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Dari ekspresinya, kautahu ia memahami. Terbukti dari caranya memberikan reaksi. Gadis itu menepuk pundakmu, menyuarakan sebuah empati.

"Saya mengerti," ucapnya, "saya harap _Herr_ Nara akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan akan melindunginya."

Kauanggukkan kepala sebagai pertanda setuju. Hanya pada Tuhanlah kau mengadu. Memasrahkan segenap rasa tanpa ragu. Memohon pada-Nya agar kau dan dia bisa kembali bertemu. Karena saat ini, itulah yang kaumau.

.

.

.

**September, 1939**

Kaulangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit tergesa. Sudah pukul sembilan, tapi toko bungamu belum kaubuka. Ini gara-gara semalam kau menonton pertunjukan opera. Tapi kau tak menyesalinya. Di masa krusial seperti ini, hiburan adalah sesuatu yang langka. Lagipula semalam kau dan Sakura –sahabatmu yang menikahi seorang pemuda Italia- berjumpa. Bagaimanapun mengobrol dan menonton opera dengannya selalu bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Keharuman menyeruak manakala kau membuka pintu. Kauhentikan langkahmu sejenak demi menikmati sensasi kesegaran yang memanjakan indra penciumanmu. Memang bukan hal yang baru, tapi kau selalu menikmati saat-saat itu.

"Akhirnya toko bunga ini dibuka juga." Aksentuasi asing menyertai kalimat itu. Kau berbalik demi melihat siapa yang ada di belakangmu.

Seorang pemuda. Dengan raut Mongoloid khas Asia. Kautebak ia seorang warga Jepang yang tengah menjalankan tugas militansinya.

"Berikan aku seikat tulip merah muda," pintanya.

Tulip merah muda, refleksi atas cinta yang sempurna. Tak kausangka ia pemuda yang peduli akan fantasi-fantasi romansa. Yang kautahu, kebanyakan pria selalu menanyakan padamu bunga mana yang paling tepat untuk diberikan pada kekasihnya.

"Tuan pandai memilih bunga," kau tersenyum kagum, "kekasih Tuan pasti akan senang sekali menerimanya."

"Ck … _mendokusai_, " tukasnya sembari memajang ekspresi setengah kesal.

Kau mengerutkan kening demi mendengar kosa kata baru. Memang tak begitu banyak kosa kata bahasa Jepang yang kautahu. Kau hanya bisa menebak, ia tengah menggerutu.

"Apa Tuan sedang bermasalah dengan kekasih Tuan lalu hendak meminta maaf dengan menggunakan bunga sebagai media? Ah, saya rasa kekasih Tuan akan memaafkannya," ucapmu mencoba membantu.

"Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk membeli seikat bunga. Setangkai pun tidak," ia menyandarkan diri pada dinding tokomu. "Tapi hari ini seharusnya istimewa. Kupikir tak ada salahnya membeli seikat bunga untuk merayakannya. Tahun depan belum tentu aku bisa merayakannya," lanjutnya.

Kau mendengarkan dengan seksama. Bagimu, mendengarkan cerita dari pelanggan tak buruk juga. Terlebih dari pemuda asing sepertinya. Barangkali akan ada banyak kisah darinya. Tentang pekerjaannya atau tentang keluarganya yang terpisah distansi aksa.

"Bunga itu … akan Tuan berikan untuk siapa?" tanyamu.

"Untukku," ucapnya, "hey, jangan menatapku begitu. Aku hanya mengharapkan aromaterapi dari bunga-bunga segar. Akan lebih sempurna lagi jika kunikmati sembari memandangi awan."

Kau tertawa kecil demi mendengar lingualnya yang sedemikian memburu. Seakan ia takut kau memberikan stigma atas kegemarannya yang kurang lazim itu. Bagimu, pemuda ini benar-benar lucu. Terlebih ekspresinya ketika menggerutu.

"Ide yang bagus untuk merelaksasi pikiran, Tuan," katamu sembari menyerahkan buket tulip padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya, "jadi berapa yang harus kubayar?"

Kausebut nominal yang harus ia bayar. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya demi mengeluarkan lembar-lembar alat tukar. Pemuda itu meletakkan uang di atas meja kasir, lalu melangkah keluar sembari membawa seikat tulip segar.

Kau hanya bisa mencatat dalam hati, pengalamanmu berjumpa dengannya hari ini. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba membuatmu berasumsi, suatu hari nanti kalian akan berjumpa kembali. Barangkali, inilah yang kerap disebut intuisi.

.

.

.

Entah kebetulan atau memang pembuktian dari intuisi, beberapa hari kemudian kau bertemu lagi dengan sang pemuda rupawan. Kali ini ia tengah duduk sembari memandangi gumpalan awan. Bagimu, rasanya sungguh mengherankan. Bukankah _Oktoberfest_ seharusnya dinikmati bersama rekan-rekan?

"Sebegitu menariknyakah awan-awan itu bagi Tuan?" sapamu.

Ia menoleh, mengerutkan kening seolah tengah berusaha mengingat. Sejurus kemudian, ekspresi berbeda terlihat dari sepasang lingkar hitam pekat. Ia menepuk tempat di sisinya, sebuah isyarat agar kau mendekat.

"Aku tak begitu suka keramaian. Kupikir tidur terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Sialnya jenderalku takkan mengizinkannya, bahkan menyuruh kami menghadiri perayaan ini. Memang benar-benar merepotkan, jadi kupilih menikmati keindahan awan saja di sini," ucapnya sembari mengamati gumpalan awan.

Sejujurnya, baru kali ini kau berjumpa seseorang yang melihat awan sebagai objek estetis. Bukankah awan hanyalah kondensasi dari uap air dalam daur hidrologis? Sepertinya pemuda di sebelahmu ini memang betul-betul eksentris.

"Apa yang membuat Tuan demikian mengagumi awan?"

Ia menoleh ke arahmu, "Namaku Shikamaru. Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan. Kedengarannya sangat membosankan."

"Yamanaka Ino," kau turut mengucapkan namamu.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, "Kupikir kau seorang Jerman."

Kau tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi keterkejutannya, "Ayah dari ayahku seorang Jepang, ibu dari ayahku seorang Jerman. Lalu ibuku sendiri juga seorang Jerman. Mungkin karena itu, darah Jepangku tak begitu terlihat."

"Jadi begitu rupanya," gumamnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapmu, "apa yang membuatmu begitu mengagumi gumpalan awan?"

"Bukankah awan adalah sebuah mahakarya dari Sang Pencipta? Kalau kau jeli mengamati, kau akan tahu tak ada awan yang memiliki bentuk serupa. Terlebih dengan ketebalan, muatan dan intensitas cahaya matahari yang berbeda. Bagiku, seperti itulah karya seni yang sempurna," jelasnya.

Kau terpana. Sedikit tak mengira akan mendapat eksposisi yang sedemikian istimewa. Sedikit malu karena selama ini kau tak pernah peduli dengan gumpalan ekawarna di atas bumantara. Kau lebih menyukai bunga yang nyata-nyata memiliki estetika.

"Memang sedikit sulit dimengerti," ucapnya, "tapi suatu saat nanti kau akan memahami."

Lagi-lagi kau hanya mengiyakan ucapannya. Entah apa yang membuatmu meyakininya. Tapi kali ini, intuisimu menerka, mulai hari ini jalan hidupmu memilih arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**November 1941**

Kaulangkahkan kakimu ke toko bunga usai sepulang misa. Baru kauingat sebentar lagi natal akan tiba. Tentu saja kauingin menyambutnya dengan penuh sukacita. Terlebih dengan presensi suamimu tercinta. Walaupun sepertinya akan menjadi harapmu semata.

Musim dingin seperti ini, tak banyak bunga yang rela menampilkan pesona. Padahal sebelumnya, bunga-bunga inilah yang menemanimu membunuh waktu hingga Shikamaru tiba. Ah, bahkan bunga-bunga pun memerlukan jeda. Mengapa tidak bagi para tentara?

Lingkar lazuardimu memandangi lembaran koran di atas meja. Koran beberapa minggu lalu, memuat berita tentang 'invasi Jenderal Lumpur' di tanah Rusia. Bukan berita baik mengingat kehadirannya menyulitkan mobilitas _wehrmacht_ yang tengah berlaga.

Kau memijat pelipismu. Pikiranmu mendadak buntu. Teralih menuju persepsi ambigu. Kau tersentak manakala kembali mengingat asumsi yang tak lagi baru.

Bagaimana jika Shikamaru tewas dalam operasi itu?

Sebagai istri tentara, kautahu betapa dekatnya suamimu dengan malaikat maut. Biasanya kau tak pernah merasa takut. Kau memercayainya, memercayai jenderalnya yang memiliki strategi runtut. Tapi superioritas Rusia di Eropa Timur benar-benar membuat ciut. Bukan hanya karena Tentara Merahnya semata, tetapi juga karena wilayah dan cuacanya yang kerap membuat siapa saja terkejut.

Kau selalu mencoba menepis pemikiran burukmu. Namun realitanya tak semudah itu. Nyatanya hingga kini kau masih kerap dilanda galau. Tak jarang ketika malam telah larut, kau menangis sembari menggumam nama Shikamaru.

Karena kau menginginkannya. Menginginkan presensinya dalam setiap napas yang kauhela. Berada jauh darinya adalah sebuah siksa. Dan kau menyadarinya sebagai sebuah kontraindikasi atas emosi bertajuk cinta.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatmu kembali pada dunia nyata. Kau menoleh demi mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan di sana berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Wanita itu sahabatmu yang seharusnya tengah berada di Italia. Tangan kanannya menggandeng jemari putri kecilnya.

Biasanya wanita itu akan menebar senyum ceria. Namun kali ini Sakura menampakkan emosi berbeda. Bahkan, tubuhnya mengalami depresiasi yang cukup kentara. Pikiranmu mencoba menerka, tapi tak kunjung kautemukan jawabannya.

"Aa~ kupikir siapa. Ternyata kau, _Forehead_," ucapmu.

"Bisakah kau memberiku secangkir teh, Ino-_pig_? Carla membutuhkannya." Sakura menyebutkan nama putrinya.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti tante-tante yang jahat, _Forehead_," tukasmu. Kau melangkah mendekat, lalu berjongkok agar dapat melihat putri sahabatmu lebih dekat, "Kau tumbuh dengan cepat, _Signorina_ d'Aquilotti. Kaumau secangkir teh hangat?"

Carla mengangguk cepat. Sungguh, bahkan kau merasa ada yang berbeda dari sinaran sepasang mata bulat. Kauyakin, Sakura pasti memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tersimpan rapat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, suamimu mana? Biasanya Pietro takkan membiarkanmu pergi ke Jerman sendirian," komentarmu sembari mengaduk teh di dalam poci. Aromanya memenuhi seisi ruangan ini. Bersaing dengan bunga-bunga yang tersisa dan masih menebar aroma wangi.

"Papa sedang menjalankan misi di surga," Carla menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Seakan dihujani ribuan peluru, kaupandangi lingkaran hijau milik sahabatmu. Mencari pembenaran atas lingual putrinya yang membuatmu semakin ingin tahu. Jika memang benar ucapan Carla, kenapa Sakura tak memberitahu?

"Itu sebabnya kami ada di sini, _Pig_." Wanita d'Aquilotti itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Italia sedang tidak aman. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa kami andalkan. Karena itu, kuputuskan kembali ke Jerman. Setidaknya di sini lebih aman."

Kau menepuk bahunya sebagai subtitusi kalimat penyemangat. Kautahu, sedari tadi Sakura tengah berusaha untuk tak mengisak kuat-kuat. Ia tak ingin putrinya melihat, jiwa ibunya yang kini tengah sekarat.

"Aku senang kalian datang. Akan kusiapkan kamar untuk kalian," ucapmu. Kau menatap Sakura sekilas, memberi isyarat bahwa wanita itu berutang cerita padamu.

"_Zia_, apa _Zia_ punya boneka? Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka. _Madre_ bilang aku akan mendapatkannya kalau sudah sampai di rumah _Zia_ Ino," ucap Carla dengan aksen _Tuscan_-nya yang khas.

Kau mengacak surai lembut milik gadis kecil itu, "Kaumau boneka panda atau domba?" tawarmu.

"Aku suka panda," jawab Carla dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kau tenang saja. Nanti _Zia_ ambilkan," ucapmu mengikuti gaya bicaranya –walau justru terdengar kaku. Bagaimana pun lidahmu tak terbiasa melafalkan kosa kata Italia.

Carla mengangguk dengan penuh sukacita. Ia mengikutimu yang hendak menyiapkan kamar untuk mereka. Membacakannya sebuah dongeng tentu akan menjadi pengantar tidur yang baik untuknya. Dan setelah itu, kau akan menagih cerita pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Kaududuk di sisi Sakura sembari menantinya berbicara. Wanita itu masih terpekur dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan luka. Sedikitnya, kau bisa menerka penyebabnya. Invasi Italia –melalui pangkalannya di Albania- atas Yunani yang berakhir dengan kekalahan telak membuat jalan hidupnya berbeda.

"Sejak awal aku sudah melarangnya. Toh, ia tak bertanggung jawab atas pasukan Italia di Albania. Tapi ia memaksa ikut. Dia bilang, ini hanyalah sebuah bentuk dedikasi untuk negerinya. Kau pun tahu bagaimana teguhnya pendirian Pietro. Aku tak bisa melarangnya," Sakura memejamkan mata. Kau melihat tetesan air mata mulai menuruni garis pipinya, "dan dua minggu kemudian, beberapa serdadu pulang membawa mayatnya." Sakura tertawa pelan.

Kautahu itu bukan sebuah bentuk kebahagiaan. Tawa Sakura justru merefleksi sebentuk penyesalan dan kesakitan. Menyuarakan hatinya yang merintih tertahan.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanyamu. Kauusap bahunya, meyakinkan Sakura bahwa kau akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Keadaannya tak memungkinkan. Terlampau banyak kerusuhan. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk Carla. Saat ini, dialah hartaku yang paling berharga," Sakura menghela napas, mengusap lelehan air matanya dengan saputangan yang kauberikan, "Rumah Sakit kebanjiran pasien kiriman perang. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka. Fokusku saat itu hanyalah mencarikan tempat yang aman untuk Carla. Lalu setelah kerusuhan berlalu, aku sakit."

"Itu maksudku. Kau terlalu individualistik, Sakura. Apa sulitnya bagimu memberitahuku lewat telepon atau telegram?" tukasmu.

"Aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu, Ino. Kau belum lama menikah saat itu," jelas Sakura.

Andai situasinya tak sendu seperti ini, barangkali kau akan menyergahnya dengan kalimat, "_Terima_ _kasih_. _Kau_ _benar_-_benar_ _membuatku_ _terlihat_ _seperti_ _nenek_ _sihir_ _yang_ _jahat_ _karena_ _tak_ _mau_ _menolong_ _temannya_." Namun kau mengurungkannya mengingat yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengembalikan semangat Sakura.

"Yang kaulalui sekarang ini memang sangat berat, Sakura. Tapi aku yakin, wanita setegar dirimu akan sanggup menghadapinya," ucapmu simpatik.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lirih, "terima kasih sudah mendukungku."

Kau menganggukkan kepala. Tersenyum padanya, memberi injeksi semangat untuknya. Meski jujur saja, kini kau semakin gundah gulana. Memikirkan dia yang tengah berada di Moskva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Februari 1940**

Semenjak hari itu, kalian lebih sering berjumpa. Sepertinya lelaki itu membutuhkanmu sebagai teman bicara. Pribadinya yang cenderung _introvert_ membuatnya tak banyak memiliki kolega. Perlahan, kau mulai mengenali pribadinya. Mesti terkadang kau sering dibuat kesal olehnya.

"Astaga, Shikamaru! Aku tahu kausuka tidur, tapi setidaknya jangan tidur sembarangan di tokoku!" Kau mengguncang tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring di dekat rangkaian bunga, "hey, ayolah! Kalau mau tidur, untuk apa kau jauh-jauh ke sini?"

"Berisik, " alih-alih bangkit dan mencuci muka, Shikamaru justru hanya menggumam, "prajurit itu butuh banyak istirahat, tahu."

"Aku tak peduli, kau mau tidur di mana. Tapi yang jelas jangan di tokoku dan … hey! Kau hampir menginjak bungaku!" Nadamu kian meninggi, koheren dengan kilatan matamu yang memancarkan rasa kesal tak terperi. Sialnya, Shikamaru tak juga mengindahkannya hingga kau terpaksa menariknya agar menjauh dari rangkaian bunga.

Kalian juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau tak mengingkari fakta, Shikamaru adalah tipikal pemuda penuh pesona. Kecerdasannyalah yang menurutmu menjadi daya tarik utamanya. Menyelami pribadinya selama beberapa bulan, kau tak hanya dihadapkan pada segala bentuk kebaikannya semata. Kau pun berkenalan dengan beberapa kebiasaan buruknya, termasuk kegemarannya memejamkan mata demi menembus sebuah utopia.

Acapkali kau mencari falsafah gerak Shikamaru. Kausuka caranya memandangimu. Kautahu, binar matanya menyimpan sesuatu. Kauharap itu adalah refleksi atas kekagumannya padamu.

Sedikit terkesan besar kepala, tapi kau bukan lagi gadis remaja. Berjumpa dengan banyak pelanggan setia harinya membuatmu hafal bagaimana perangai pria-pria yang tengah mengecap manisnya romansa.

"Aku ingin setangkai _kornblume_ dan setangkai tulip merah muda," ucap Shikamaru begitu ia tiba di tokomu. Kulitnya sedikit mengilap kala ditimpa cahaya. Sebuah pertanda ia baru selesai latihan bersama pasukannya.

Lagi-lagi hatimu membuat sebuah praduga. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa _kornblume_ yang menjadi pilihannya. Mungkinkah ia tahu makna dari setangkai bunga yang pernah menjadi bunga kenegaraan Kerajaan Prussia?

"Tumben kau membeli dua bunga yang berbeda?" kau tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"_Kornblume_ untukku. Aku ingin membuktikan kebenaran cerita rakyat itu. Lalu tulip itu akan kuberikan pada seorang gadis," Ia menyematkan tangkai _kornblume_ di saku seragamnya, "beginikah cara memakainya?"

"Hhe? Kau sudah punya pacar? Jahat sekali … kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku?" pancingmu tanpa memedulikan pertanyaannya. Kau ingin mendengar satu nama, dan tentunya kauharap nama yang disebutnya adalah dirimu.

"Seorang gadis Jerman," ucapnya.

"Tentu aku tahu itu. Tapi aku perlu mendengar satu nama, Shikamaru," ucapmu, "ayolah, beritahu aku."

"Ck … perempuan memang banyak maunya. _Mendokusai_," sungutnya.

Kau memasang ekspresi cemberut. Di matamu, apa salahnya bertanya tentang gadis yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut? Lagi pula apa ruginya bagi Shikamaru jika nama gadis itu ia sebut?

"Berjanjilah, kau takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa," Shikamaru berucap setengah berbisik, "namanya Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

Pipimu memanas demi mendengar deklarasinya. Kau yakin pipimu kini terhiasi semburat magenta. Entah sejak kapan kau merasa sulit untuk berkata-kata. Bahkan intensitas tatapannya membuatmu seakan dibuai manisnya romansa.

"A-aku …. " Kau menarik napas berkali-kali. Mencoba kembali memegang kendali atas diri sendiri. Kau tahu Shikamaru butuh satu jawaban pasti. Terbukti hingga kini ia masih menanti. Menatapmu dengan pandangan tanpa pretensi.

"_Kornblume_-mu takkan layu. Warnanya akan tetap biru. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" ucapmu.

Kaulihat matanya berbinar. Kebahagiaan begitu jelas terpancar. Sedetik kemudian, ia merengkuhmu dengan sepasang lengannya yang kekar.

"_Danke, Ich bin verliebt, mijn süße_," bisiknya.

"_Ich_ _liebe_ _dich_ _auch_," balasmu.

Ia memelukmu semakin erat. Seolah hendak mengatakan bahwa hatinya kini telah terikat. Pada hatimu, yang semula kaututup rapat. Dan hari ini menjadi awal bagi hubungan kalian yang semakin merapat.

.

.

.

**November 1941**

Keberadaan Carla dan Sakura cukup membantumu menepis sepi. Setidaknya kini kau tak sendiri. Ada dua wanita Italia yang menemani. Saat ini Sakura memang belum memiliki domisili. Bukan karena ia tak mampu membeli. Hanya saja, ia belum menemukan hunian yang dikehendaki.

Pagi ini kau dikejutkan dengan sebuah berita dari tanah Rusia. Bukan berita baik mengingat isinya merupakan informasi bahwa 'Jenderal Musim Dingin' telah tiba. Berita terburuknya adalah banyaknya _wehrmacht_ yang mati karena hawa dingin yang mendera.

Kau semakin kalut mendengarnya. Sedikitnya kau bisa meraba betapa jahatnya cuaca dingin di sana. Seandainya suamimu mampu bertahan pun, Tentara Merah sudah siap menghajarnya. Dan itu berarti hanya keajaiban yang mampu membawanya kembali ke sisimu seperti semula.

"Tenanglah, jangan terburu-buru merasa khawatir. Boleh jadi suamimu bisa menyelamatkan diri," Sakura mengusap bahumu manakala kau jatuh terduduk pasca membaca koran hari ini.

"Kuharap juga begitu," lirihmu. Hatimu mengharap begitu, namun tidak dengan logika. Kau takut jika terlalu berharap, kau takkan siap jika fakta diberikan ternyata berbeda.

Hari-hari berikutnya, yang kaudapati bukan berita yang menyenangkan. Ratusan bahkan ribuan tentara dikabarkan tak mampu bertahan. Bukan hanya karena terbunuh oleh Tentara Merah, namun oleh cuaca dingin yang mematikan. Senapan dan panser yang membeku hampir tak bisa digunakan. Tak ayal lagi, Jerman kini berada di ambang kekalahan.

Dan seperti yang kauduga sebelumnya, 5 Desember menjadi akhir dari Operasi Barbarossa. Hasilnya pun sesuai anggapanmu semula. Jerman kalah telak di tangan sang negeri raksasa.

Tak banyak pasukan yang tersisa. Sebagian besar telah menjadi mayat di tanah Rusia. Itulah yang kaudengar dari para tentara yang sanggup kembali ke ibukota.

"Kami kalah oleh cuaca," ucap seorang _wehrmacht_ yang kautemui. Ia tengah terbaring di bangsal perawatan dengan diagnosis hipotermia. Sakura bilang, beberapa anggota tubuhnya bahkan telah mengalami _frostbite_. Sahabatmu itu memang tengah bekerja untuk sebuah rumah sakit milik pemerintah.

"Begitu rupanya…," lirihmu.

"Terakhir kali saya melihat _Herr_ Shikamaru adalah seminggu sebelum serangan utama. Beliau dikepung beberapa Tentara Merah. Sama seperti yang saya alami, _Herr_ Shikamaru pun mengalami _frostbite_ di bagian kaki kiri. Malam itu, kami berniat memotong bagian-bagian itu saat Tentara Merah tiba-tiba datang menyerbu," ucapnya.

Kau terisak mendengarnya. Terbayang olehmu, bagaimana menderitanya Shikamaru di sana. Kau tak sanggup membayangkan Shikamaru memotong anggota tubuhnya. Belum lagi membayangkannya menjadi mangsa empuk oleh tentara Rusia. Ya Tuhan … kenapa harus suamimu yang mengalaminya.

Bahkan kini nasibmu lebih buruk daripada Sakura. Sekalipun suaminya telah tiada, tapi makamnya akan selalu bisa dikunjungi oleh Sakura dan Carla. Sedang suamimu, kau bahkan tak tahu di mana sekarang ia berada. Kau juga tak tahu apakah ia masih hidup ataukah telah tiada.

.

.

.

**25 Desember 1941**

Natal kali ini terasa kurang bermakna. Alih-alih merasakan suka cita, kau justru tengah didera nestapa. Jangankan mengikuti misa, kau justru sibuk menyembuhkan luka. Namun yang terjadi kau malah meregresi tiap serpih dari kenangan tentangnya.

Hey, bukankah tak ada kabar kematiannya? Anak buahnya pun tak tahu di mana kuburnya berada. Boleh jadi saat ini ia juga tengah mengikuti misa. Dan setelahnya ia akan kembali ke tempat istrinya tercinta.

Bukankah pemikiran itu yang kerap kaukatakan padaku? Semenjak kesaksian _wehrmacht_ itu, kau selalu membisu. Temanmu bicara hanyalah aku, _alter_ _ego_-mu. Sisi lain dalam dirimu yang selalu mengetahui apa pun yang bersarang dalam benakmu.

Beberapa orang bahkan menganggapmu janda tentara yang depresi. Bukan asumsi yang keliru mengingat akhir-akhir ini kau gemar mengurung diri. Bahkan bunga-bunga di tokomu pun terbengkalai andai Sakura tak memegang kendali.

Kau selalu mengagumi cara sahabatmu bertahan. Tapi saat hal yang sama terjadi padamu, tetap saja kau tak bisa mempraktikkan. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan.

_Suatu saat nanti, Shikamaru pasti pulang._

Begitu keyakinanmu . Karena itu kausiapkan dua piring berisi _mashed_ _potato_ dan _wurst_ di meja bertaplak biru. Lengkap dengan sebotol _bier_ yang disukai Shikamaru.

"_Ich_ _liebe_ _dich_, Shikamaru," ucapmu lirih.

Kaunikmati _wurst_ seorang diri. Matamu merefleksi sakit yang tak mampu berpretensi. Menjelma menjadi bulir-bulir air mata yang menuruni pipi. Hingga tiba-tiba kau mendengar suara langkah kaki. Berhenti di depan rumahmu yang sunyi.

Suara ketukan meyakinkanmu bahwa kau menerima seorang tamu. Sedikit mengherankan mengingat malam natal biasa dihabiskan bersama keluarga besar dari seluruh penjuru. Kau sendiri pun sebenarnya menerima undangan dari keluarga besarmu. Hanya saja, kau lebih memilih menghabiskannya untuk mengenang Shikamaru.

Kaubuka pintu usai mengusap air mata. Bagaimana pun kau tak ingin membuat tamumu bertanya-tanya. Kau merasa tak perlu menebar duka.

Sepasang manik cerahmu menemukan visualisasi seorang pria. Rambut serupa nanas itu…, lingkar oniks itu…, ekspresi sayu itu…, membuatmu terpana. Kau mengenalinya, sungguh-sungguh mengenalinya. Hilangkan helaian cambang dan kumis itu, maka kau akan mendapatkan Shikamaru yang sama.

Barangkali tidak setelah kau melihat ke arah kakinya.

Seperti yang dikatakan _wehrmacht_ itu beberapa pekan yang lalu, kaki kiri Shikamaru kini tiada. Entah kenapa udara tiba-tiba begitu sulit di hela. Shikamaru masih memandangimu tanpa kata-kata.

"Kau kecewa?" Akhirnya ia bicara juga.

Kau menjawabnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Tanpa sadar kau mengisak tertahan. Bukan karena keadaannya yang memprihatinkan. Tapi ini isak kebahagiaan. Segala penantian dan doamu selama berbulan-bulan kini ternyata dikabulkan Tuhan.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau membuatku disangka janda tentara yang menyedihkan," protesmu padanya, "masuklah. Sudah kusiapkan makanan untuk kita berdua."

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku ternyata menikahi seorang cenayang," komentarnya, "jadi sejak kapan kautahu hari ini aku akan datang?"

Kau tertawa ringan. Benar-benar ringan karena tak lagi berisi beban. Kauraih jemari Shikamaru yang tak sedang memegang tongkat penahan. Mengajaknya menuju ruang makan.

Tak apa bila ia tak kembali seperti sedia kala. Kau akan tetap mendukungnya. Karena itulah takdirmu sebagai wanita Nara.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Bangunlah Shikamaru. Ini sudah siang. Murid-muridmu mungkin sudah menunggu," kau mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru yang masih saja meringkuk di balik kenyamanan selimut.

"Berikan aku waktu lima menit lagi, _Sϋβe_," ucapnya setengah malas-malasan, "kautahu, menjadi seorang guru itu melelahkan. Jadi aku membutuhkan waktu tidur tambahan."

Kau menghela napas tertahan. Shikamaru memang selalu memiliki segudang alasan. Dulu ia berdalih menjadi seorang tentara itu sungguh melelahkan. Dan kini ia menggunakan alasan yang sama manakala berganti 'pasukan'. Bawahannya kini bukan lagi _wehrmacht_ yang harus selalu siap dikirim ke pertempuran. Kini ia mengajar di sebuah Akademi Militer milik pemerintah Jerman.

Dan bagimu, itu sungguh melegakan. Menjadi istri dari seorang veteran perang memang lebih menyenangkan. Ah, kenapa tak sejak dulu saja ide itu mereka realisasikan.

Mengenai kaki Shikamaru, Sakura memiliki sebuah solusi yang melegakan. Wanita itu menawarkan sebuah kaki buatan. Memang takkan mampu menggantikan fungsi kaki Shikamaru sepenuhnya, namun cukup memberinya kemudahan.

"Demi Tuhan, Shikamaru! Ayolah, kau harus bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan mungkin saja mereka sudah menunggumu," kau kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Ck … _mendokusai_," ucapnya.

Kau hanya tertawa ringan melihat penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Memasang raut cemberut –karena kau telah menginterupsi jatahnya bermimpi- yang menggelikan. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan. Sementara kau tergerak untuk membereskan ranjang yang carut marut akibat percintaan yang semalam kalian lakukan.

Sepenuhnya, kau bersyukur atas segala pemberian Tuhan. Karena kini kau benar-benar menikmati seni kehidupan.

Bicara tentang kehidupan, kau tergerak untuk mengusap perutmu. Di dalamnya telah terisi kehidupan yang baru. Kau berniat membuat kejutan untuk Shikamaru. Saat sarapan nanti mungkin momen yang tepat untuk memberitahu.

Ya, semoga saja memang begitu.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Glossary**:

**Blaue Blume : **bunga biru, istilah untuk menyebut cornflower. Bisa juga berkaitan dengan Sastra Jerman

**Wurst (Ger) : **sosis ala Jerman

**Wehrmacht** (**Ger**): Tentara Jerman

**Frau (Ger)**: Nyonya

**Guten Morgen (Ger)**: Selamat pagi

**Herr (Ger)**: Tuan

**Oktoberfest** : Sebuah perayaan di Jerman yang dilaksanakan selama 2 minggu setiap akhir September dan awal Oktober untuk memeringati pernikahan Putra Mahkota Ludwig dengan Putri Therese dari Sachsen-Hildburghausen

**Signorina** (**It**): Nona

**Zia (It): **Bibi

**Madre (It)**: Ibu

**Danke, Ich bin verliebt, mijn süße (Ger) :** Terima kasih, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sayangku

**Ich liebe dich auch (Ger): **Aku juga mencintaimu

Operasi Barbarossa adalah invasi Jerman atas Rusia yang berlangsung sejak tanggal 22 Juni 1941 – 5 Desember 1941. Operasi ini difokuskan untuk menyerang 3 kota penting di Rusia, yaitu St. Petersburg (wilayah utara), Moskva (wilayah tengah) dan Kiev (wilayah selatan) *dulu Ukraina masih menjadi bagian dari Rusia, sehingga otomatis Kiev pun masih masuk wilayah Rusia*. Operasi ini mula-mula memetik kemenangan gemilang karena Stalin memang tampaknya tak terlalu berminat meladeni Hitler (atau boleh jadi memang sengaja mengulur waktu sampai musim dingin tiba).

Jenderal Musim Dingin adalah metafora dari winter in general di Rusia. Seperti yang diketahui bersama, musim dingin di sana memang menakutkan. Tak banyak orang yang mampu bertahan di bawah suhu -40⁰ bahkan -52⁰

Kornblume/Cornflower/Centaurea/Blaue Blume adalah bunga nasional Kerajaan Prussia –salah satu kerajaan terkuat di Jerman yang lenyap karena Perjanjian Versailles. Menurut cerita rakyat, seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta akan memakainya. Bila warna birunya cepat pudar, berarti cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sedangkan tulip menurut bahasa bunga adalah _perfect_ _love_.

Keterbatasan pengetahuan saya tentang sejarah Eropa -khususnya Jerman- memungkinkan kesalahan fakta sejarah. Mohon koreksi bila ternyata ada yang tak sesuai.

Untuk Suu-nee, maaf saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang seperti ini. Maaf kalau ternyata tak sesuai ekspektasi #orz

Ceritakan pada saya kesan-kesan Anda setelah membaca fanfiksi sederhana ini. Kotak review saya masih cukup luas menampung review dan kritik dari Anda.

Molto Grazie ^^


End file.
